


I'm Drunk On Your Sunshine

by renjunsrey



Series: Deaf Au's [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, CODA Hyungwon, ChangKiHo is very good, Changkyun is losing his hearing, Deaf Character, Deaf Jooheon (mentioned), Deaf Minhyuk (mentioned), Deaf Shownu (mentioned), Fluff, Gay Panic, Gyms, Hard of Hearing Lim Changkyun | I.M, Hoseok checks out the boys on the train, Hoseok is a gay mess, I love him, Jackson Wang is just Hoseok's gym buddy, Kihyun and Changkyun are dating and Hoseok is clueless that they like him, Kim Woojin is a very good friend, Korean Sign Language, M/M, Poly fluff, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sign Language, Sign Language Classes, This is incredibly cute, Woojin from Stray Kids owns the coffee shop, but they're checking him out too, dancer minhyuk, hard of hearing character, love it, they're at Hoseok's gym and inspire him to learn how to sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsrey/pseuds/renjunsrey
Summary: Hoseok learns to sign at first for fun, on his way to his second class, he finds two cute boys on the train, they exchange glances, throwing Hoseok into a gay panic before his class, and he assumes he'll never see the boys again.But the two boys are in his sign language classes, and they think he is the cutest boy in existence.Cue Hoseok living in a state of gay panic, and Kihyun and Changkyun trying their hardest to get Hoseok to realise that they're quite interested in him





	I'm Drunk On Your Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> For this fic all sign language will be written in italics, and the lessons are based off my own experiences taking Deaf Culture classes, language classes, and being HOH myself!
> 
> Changkyun is HOH just like myself, and is losing his hearing at a more accelerated rate than other people, he doesn't need hearing aids yet in this fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I am just in a very soft mood and we deserve some more fluff of these dorks~

It’s late in autumn when Hoseok signs up for sign language classes, interested in learning the language so that he could help out around the gym, when he noticed a few people who signed starting to come in regularly. The three boys that came in were already in quite good shape, even if one was quite a bit thinner than the others, the blonde had strength like a ballet dancer, his movements captivating Hoseok while he manned the desk during his shift; but it was their signing that caught Hoseok’s attention, the fluid motions as the larger of the three corrected the posture of the other two, the quick nods of understanding. Hoseok was interested, and he wanted to learn as much as he could.

That night Hoseok spends too long scouring the internet for a place where he can take sign language classes, and learn in a class with people of similar levels of fluency than he had, which was absolutely zero. He eventually comes across a little volunteer page, where they meet in the back of a leisure centre once a week, are pretty cheap, and all sit together to learn, an intensive course, hoping to get everyone up to speed and fluent, as fast as possible.

Hoseok send the page a message asking if it’s okay that he’s joining the classes a few weeks into the year, only to get an eager reply, despite the late hour, saying that people of all levels of understanding were welcome to come along. He schedules alarms in his phone for the Thursday afternoons in his phone as soon as he gets the reply, eager to learn, and it fits into his schedule well, right after his training session with his gym friend Jackson.

 

His first class, Hoseok takes slowly, he gets on the train, a little giddy with the excitement at a new experience, a new language that he hopes he can master. He’s a little thrown off when he gets there though, in the too warm room of the leisure centre, the other people there for the classes are seated in a couple of circles of seats, signing fast and animatedly, conversations that Hoseok can only hope to understand in his coming lessons. When he walks into the room, he stands awkwardly off to the side of the door, checking his phone for absolutely no reason other than to look like he was texting someone who was coming, but just gathering up the courage to ask if he was indeed in the beginners area.

Hoseok startles when a tall boy with soft features and plump lips approaches him with a smile and an outstretched hand, giving a firm handshake before introducing himself as Hyungwon, one of the organisers of the group.

 

“I assume you’re the one who messaged the page last week? Hoseok, right?” Hyungwon raises his eyebrows with an unsure smile, seeming relieved when Hoseok gives a nod and a small smile

 

“Alright, you said you hadn’t done any sign language before? That’s okay, we’ll sit down and I’ll show you how to introduce yourself, and just how to sign the alphabet, we’ll work on some other stuff next time, but we should just run through the basics today” Hyungwon gestures over past the group of people sat in the circles to a few seats left scattered in the back corner of the room, before walking over to the seats, and pulling one over for him and Hoseok to sit closely together.

 

“So I have literally never done any sign language before, and I know absolutely nothing about Deaf people so can you give me a quick rundown on that before we start, Hyungwon?” Hoseok asks, voice a little tentative, testing the waters to see how strict his new teacher was going to bed, even though he gathered from the rest of the room, that at least today’s class was pretty relaxed. Hyungwon gives Hoseok a warm smile as he sits down, gesturing for Hoseok to do the same, before nodding

 

“You beat me to it Hoseok, I will give you a rundown on what to and not to do around Deaf folks and then we’ll go through the alphabet.” Hyungwon waits for Hoseok to nod, then he stretches his arms out, getting ready to teach

“So the number one thing you need to remember, is Deaf people are no different from the hearing community, all that they can’t do is hear, don’t forget that one” 

Hoseok enjoys his first lesson, getting an understanding of how the Deaf community operate, and eventually, understanding the different levels of Deafness, it takes him a bit to understand that some partially Deaf people prefer to be known as Hard of Hearing, but he grasps the concepts of CODA (Children of Deaf Adults) pretty smoothly, and as Hyungwon expresses, he’s glad that Hoseok doesn’t struggle with that, being CODA himself. 

Learning KSL, Hoseok is actually surprised at how easy the fingerspelling is to understand, and by the end of his first class, he’s able to introduce himself and pick up characters when Hyungwon signs to him, albeit slowly, and he’s so proud of himself for remembering as he gets onto the train home.

 

The second week that Hoseok goes to the sign language class, he’s just finished working out with Jackson, when he gets on the train, freshly showered and hoping that he doesn’t still smell of sweat. He puts in his headphones, playing some Western pop songs that he had often heard while he was at the gym, while staring at the passengers on the train, his eyes landing on two boys, leaning against each other and talking softly, and quite frankly, they were absolutely gorgeous.

The smaller of the two has light brown hair, fluffy and mussed about, a round smile on his soft face as he leans against the hoodie-clad other’s shoulder, nodding as he speaks. The hoodie clad one looks up from his friend, eyes landing on Hoseok’s, but unlike he expects, the boy doesn’t look away, the blonde boy with the glasses just smiles at Hoseok, and winks, making Hoseok break eye contact quickly, face turning red. The thing was, he wasn’t really thrown off by the wink too much, it’s just not that often that a cute boy stares at him on the train and  _ winks _ at him. 

Hoseok opts to stare awkwardly at the blank screen of his phone for a couple of stops, before daring to look up at the boys again, looking at the brown haired boy this time, not willing to risk the eye contact with the blonde again, or embarrassing himself. He doesn’t notice at first that the blonde is still staring at him, intrigued with the fluffy black hair and soft features, and probably oggling at the muscles that he can see despite Hoseok’s semi-loose shirt, Hoseok just admires the brunette’s pointy nose, the curve of his bridge delicate, and his features soft and precise, as if carved from marble. His eyes flick to the blonde again, admiring the way which his mouth moves, the smile that creeps its way into his features, and pushing his cheeks out, making them look more plump and youthful. Hoseok follows his urge and looks up to the sharp eyes of the blonde, past the glasses, admiring the warm brown colour and the crinkle of his eyes, until not even a second later, the blonde makes eye contact once again and gives Hoseok a smile, to which he just resigns himself to staring at the beautiful brunette again, but much to his dismay, he finds the soft eyes of the brunette meeting his own, with a warm feeling. The two break eye contact and he can hear the surprisingly deep tones of the blonde mix with the melodious tones of the brunette, as they talk rapidly, but in the noise of the train carriage, Hoseok can’t make out what they are saying, just the soft laugh of the smaller as he buries his head into the shoulder of the blonde.

 

He can’t help but feel a little sad when he gets off the train, walking to a cafe near the leisure centre, realising he probably won’t see the two beautiful boys that graced his presence again, but he smiles, remembering the soft curls of the brunette, and the sharp cheekbones of the blonde, complimenting each other so well in their presence, the contrast of the soft to the sharp, the piercing gaze analysing his soul, to the warm gaze that welcomed him like his home. He gets a chai latte, thanking the barista for being patient with him, half aware, with the thoughts going through his mind of the train boys. Hoseok wonders the names of the boys quietly as he sips his chai, walking to the leisure centre of which he would only hope to see more of in the future, wandering down the hall to the little room which the sign language class called home.

 

When Hoseok walks into the room, there are a few more faces than the week before, and Hoseok starts to think that maybe he came when half the class wasn’t in town, because there’s definitely more people than last time. Hyungwon spots him standing in the doorway, just as he had the week before, and waves him over to the small circle of chairs that he was situated in, with a few spare seats left over, pulling one of for Hoseok to take a seat in the group.

 

“Hey Hoseok, we’re just going to run through some conversation starters today in this little group, and I think that Taeyong over there is running some domestic vocab stuff, so if you stick with us here, you should be able to grasp everything easily enough.” Hyungwon smiles, gesturing to the group that they were seated in, a few people still trickling in the door, but mainly going over to the more fluent group’s circle, leaving a few seats still empty at their circle. A few of the others give Hoseok a wave and a small smile, and taking a look at the group, he can see that quite a few of the people at his fluency level were also quite a bit younger than him, one of the boys didn’t look to be more than 17, but he seemed absolutely eager to learn to sign language, watching Hyungwon attentitively even though the class hadn’t yet started.

 

Hoseok sits quietly, watching everyone come through the door and go over to their groups, not really paying attention to what’s happening until he sees two familiar faces walk through the door, laughing and making quiet conversation. Hoseok didn’t ever really expect to see the two cute boys from the train ever again, but apparently fate was on his side, the two boys walking over to Hyungwon’s circle and taking up seats just around the circle from Hoseok, not yet noticing his presence.

 

“Alright guys, I think our circle is all here now, let’s start with introducing ourselves as per usual! Today we’ll just sign our names, because we have a few new faces here who haven’t learnt age signs yet” Hyungwon signs while talking, hands moving with the soft roundness of his voice, drawing Hoseok’s attention to his hands. Luckily for Hoseok, Hyungwon has some mercy on him, letting the group go around the circle so that he was last, following everyone’s signs with some difficulty, he’s able to pick up a Jisung, the young looking boy, and a Donghyuck sitting next to him, and a whole blur of characters until his eyes land on one of the boys from the train, it’s almost the boy’s turn to introduce himself, so Hoseok waits patiently to see what their names are.

 

_ “Hello my name is Kihyun” _ The smaller boy smiles, his brown curls falling over his eyes as he smiles at the group with a small tilt of his head, Hoseok smiles back, watching as Kihyun makes eye contact and the realisation hits him, that his cute train boy was in his sign language class, but Hoseok just watches the little eye smiles, and looks to the blonde boy with the round frames resting on his angular features, to see his name.

 

_ “Hi everyone, my name is Changkyun”  _ The blonde’s signing is fluid, and almost gives off the warm tones that his sharp face don’t, Hoseok is so enraptured in the names of the two cute boys from the train, that he almost doesn’t notice that it’s his turn to introduce himself, until Hyungwon gives him a tap on the shoulder and a quick thumbs up, encouraging him to remember the introduction that he was taught the week before.

 

_ “Hello, my name is Hoseok” _ His signs are choppy, characters almost misspelled, but the encouraging smile he gets from the rest of the group when he introduces himself makes it all worthwhile, the group introductions come to an end with Hyungwon, his fluid motions slowed down for ease of understanding, speaking his sentences while signing, the group watching his hands.

 

_ “Hello again, my name is Hyungwon, and today I’ll be showing you how to start a conversation” _ The group flies by quickly, a series of mirroring Hyungwon’s practiced signs, with small corrections from the other people in the circle if the so happened to notice before Hyungwon did, and later, practicing the introductions and offering a verbal translation to the person sitting next to you. Hoseok ended up practicing with Hyungwon, the comforting smile each time he made a mistake, and the gentle corrections making it much easier for Hoseok’s first few times signing, and by the end he’s not one hundred percent sure that Hyungwon wasn’t trying his hardest not to scare Hoseok away from the difficulties of not using verbal speech when you spent your whole life using it.

When the group is officially ended, and the group across the room had all but left, a few strays staying back to talk to the leader, Taeyong, grinning as they fluently signed, Hoseok waited back with his group, most of which were still seated, practicing a few phrases that Hoseok was unfamiliar with. Hyungwon gives Hoseok a quick smile and goodbye as he starts to pick up some chairs and stack them against the back wall, cleaning up before the next people who book the space come in for their meetings, Hoseok stands awkwardly, checking his phone, which is quickly going flat, hoping to gather up some courage to introduce himself to the two boys from the train, who were signing together, leaning against the wall near the entrance. Hoseok doesn’t get a chance to gather up much courage though, his anxiety still through the roof as he feels a tap on his shoulder, and turns around to face the blonde boy from the train, his hair tousled, and glasses resting low on his nose, not quite covering his eyes. Hoseok feels his heart rate rise to approximately a million miles a minute, and feels like he might just die on the spot when the blonde, Changkyun if Hoseok remembers correctly, offers him a warm smile, and asks in his beautifully deep honey voice

 

“Would you like to come to the cafe with us for lunch?” 

 

And with that, Hoseok thinks he might just explode, but surely they were just welcoming him to the group, so he tries to calm his poor gay heart, and nods, smiling at the blonde, who mirrors the smile with more eagerness, if that was even possible.

 

“I would love that, is it just you, Kihyun and I?” Hoseok smiles, putting his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, and pulling at the sleeves of his sweater while looking over Changkyun’s shoulder to where the deep caramel eyes of Kihyun are smiling at Hoseok, nodding to confirm their lunch plans. Kihyun starts to walk out the door first, Hoseok following with a smile, Changkyun walking next to him, and Hoseok tries really hard not to give away his massive gay panic at going for lunch with two cute boys he was checking out on the train, but they probably just wanted to be his friend, but that was okay.

 

The trio walk down a little side street near the leisure for what seems like a blink of time, when they arrive at a little cafe, tucked away in an alley, the exposed brick wall and the smell of coffee welcoming Hoseok like going home to visit his family, and surely Kihyun and Changkyun are regulars at the cafe, Hoseok figures, when the staff working behind the counter practically light up like the sun, and wave to the two as they all take a seat at a table near the front window.

 

“They have really nice pancakes here Hoseok, but the serves are pretty big, so we can all share a serving if you’d like?” Kihyun suggests, grabbing the little menu off the centre of the table, even though he probably knows exactly what he wants from many visits to the cafe before. 

“I’m going to just get my normal hot chocolate, Kyun, Hoseok what do you guys want? I’ll call Woojin over and we can order everything together” Changkyun stares at the little chalkboard at the back of the store for a minute, squinting over the rim of his glasses, Hoseok still can’t decide whether they’re prescription or not, but his contemplating is shut down when Kihyun hands him the little menu he had taken from the center of the table.

 

“You know what you’d like Hoseok?” Changkyun’s deep voice breaks through Hoseok’s mild panic about what would make a good impression to get as a drink for the first time hanging out with new people, so he decides to go with his classic order, because what harm can come of getting his third spiced chai for the day?

 

“Umm, I’ll grab a chai, I think” Hoseok says softly, Kihyun nodding and waving one of the servers over, telling him their order in the midst of a very quick conversation about how their apartments were going, and Woojin getting very excited when he tells the trio about his friend Minho’s 3 kittens that he was allowed in their new student accommodation, once their quick conversation is up, Woojin walks back to the counter to start to prepare their drinks and serve of pancakes, which Changkyun  _ insisted _ on getting, his pout convincing Hoseok almost instantly. 

 

“Minho has the cutest cats, Hoseok, but they weren’t allowed at their old dorms, so obviously the only reasonable solution was to move out” Kihyun says, a grin on his face, and Changkyun nodding next to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Hoseok let out a little laugh, causing Changkyun to grin even more.

“They’re a lively bunch, you’re not allergic to cats right? I can see if Woojin would let us all go and visit the cats next week” at Hoseok’s little grin and a shake of his head, Kihyun looks like he’s about to spring out of his seat at the prospect of going to visit the cats.

 

“Hyungwon’s allergic to cats though, so we have to go after class” Changkyun speaks up, his eyes wandering over the table, landing on Hoseok’s muscular arms peeking out from where his sleeves had been pushed up a little to accommodate the warmth of the cafe. Hoseok somehow doesn’t notice, smiling and nodding, making small talk while Woojin works on making Changkyun’s coffee, having nearly finished all the drinks. As Hoseok watches the tall boy walk back around from the counter, balancing the drinks on a tray, Hoseok gives him a little smile, moving aside so that the drinks can be placed easily on the table. 

 

“So Hoseok, why did you start coming to our little sign language classes?” Changkyun asks, lifting his coffee up to his mouth, with his eyebrows raised at Hoseok, who places his own drink back down on its plate, cupping his hands around the warm drink and letting out an unconscious hum

 

“I saw a group of guys at my gym signing, and I thought it was pretty cool, so why the hell not go to some classes and learn? Especially when I’m working front desk, I can help the guys out if they need it” Changkyun smiles at Hoseok, nice and genuine, and Hoseok can’t help smile back, feeling the warmth of the two boys he’s sitting with in their genuine interest in his motive for joining classes

 

“Aw that’s more fun than my reason” Kihyun mutters, a cocky grin on his face as Changkyun reaches out to hit Kihyun’s arm, letting out a bright laugh that Hoseok could listen to forever

“I started taking classes for Changkyun” Kihyun forces his tone to be flat as if he’s disappointed, but even someone oblivious could see the smile he was trying to cover with a pout

  
  


“Aw but that’s cute though” Hoseok says, a small smile because of the two sharing the table with him

 

“Yeah it is, isn’t it, he kind of needs to learn though because I’m going deaf” Changkyun smiles, tapping his right ear with his index finger, before taking another sip of his coffee, making eye contact with Hoseok who has a curious look in his eyes, like a small child

 

“Really, you’re learning for Changkyun?” Hoseok asks Kihyun, looking at the latter’s drink instead of making eye contact, not sure that he can handle the softness of Kihyun’s face

 

“Yeah of course, it’d make it a bit tricky for us if I didn’t learn, so I just went along with Kyun to the lessons after we met Hyungwon” the brunette takes a sip of his drink, brushing his curls from out of his eyes, before smiling at Woojin, who was making his way over to the table with a plate of pancakes and a handful of cutlery 

“Oh you’ll like these Hoseok, Woojin makes the best pancakes out of everyone here, they’re always perfectly done” Kihyun lets out a little laugh as he hears a protest from behind the counter, the other worker insisting that his pancakes are pretty damn good.

 

“Okay but can you seriously beat Woojin, he’s got the touch of a god, Chris you know that” Changkyun yells out, laughing loudly as Chris sighs dramatically and mutters out a small

 

“I guess you’re right” as Woojin places the plate in the center of the table, shifting the centerpiece onto another table so all three of the boys have easy access to the dessert, before walking back with a small chuckle at his coworker’s antics.

 

When Kihyun and Changkyun insist that Hoseok has the first bite, he’s convinced that he could become the best of friends to the duo, and once the fluffy pancakes enter his mouth, strawberry syrup in between each pancake, he’s convinced he wants to eat nothing but the pancakes that Woojin makes, forever. Kihyun and Changkyun watch in amusement as Hoseok’s eyes practically roll into the back of his head, and he lets out a loud moan at the taste, immediately covering his face and turning bright red once the noise leaves his mouth, only to hear giggles from Kihyun in return, and a smirk from Changkyun.

 

“They’re really nice right? I swear Woojin is a god when it comes to cooking these pancakes” Changkyun’s deep voice makes Hoseok flush even more as he tries to eat his second mouthful of pancakes, mouth full of food, and hand covering his mouth, Hoseok mumbles out a satisfied noise

 

“Woojin must be a god, these are heavenly” the other two laugh, tucking in to the stack of pancakes, letting out their own small noises of satisfaction when they eat their first bites of the pancake stack, despite having eaten it many times before. Before long, the three boys are looking at the empty plate, content and having finished their drinks, conversation flowing easily between the three of them, smiles exchanged between Changkyun and Kihyun when the black haired boy did something particularly cute, a constant blush dusted over Hoseok’s cheeks. 

Well after an hour of sitting at the cafe together, chatting and getting to know each other a little better, Hoseok bids the two a goodbye, subtly leaving some notes on the table to cover his drink, before walking to the metro station. His thoughts wander over the soft curve of the blonde’s lips when he smiles, the way that his voice warms the soul, they tumble over the bright laugh of Kihyun when Changkyun said something particularly funny, the way that his aura was welcoming, like the sun on a spring day. And maybe, just maybe, Hoseok wanted to see more of the two boys, whether they were just interested in being friends with him, the subtle glances between the two telling Hoseok that they were probably together, but that was okay with him, they were amazing company, and he’d take that in any form he could get.

 

\-- -- 

  
  


Kihyun leans against Changkyun’s shoulder, as the younger passes his card over to Woojin, a smile on his lips, and a warm feeling in his chest, one that he’s sure he shares with the blonde. Woojin raises his eyebrows and lets out a little chuckle at Kihyun’s dazed expression

 

“He’s cute, where did you find him?” Kihyun doesn’t respond so Changkyun just laughs and throws an arm over Kihyun’s shoulder, smiling at Woojin

 

“Hoseok started coming to our sign language classes, he’s quite lovely, you’d like him, his laugh is lovely and he has this little lisp that I think Kihyun is absolutely whipped for” Woojin smiles, nodding as he taps Changkyun’s card on their little machine, waiting for the beep before handing the card back with the eftpos receipt

 

“Well good luck I guess, don’t scare him with how weird you are though Changkyun, I’ll see you guys next week then?” When Kihyun gives a little nod and a wave, and Changkyun smiles at the boys working behind the counter, before walking out the door back into the street.

 

“Bet that I can get him to date us first” Kihyun says with a grin, skipping ahead down the street, his arms swinging out wide, making Changkyun laugh and jog after Kihyun

 

“I bet he doesn’t even realise that we were checking him out on the train” Changkyun grins, expression cocky, maintaining a light jog next to the skipping brunette 

“He’s beautiful and lovely, and he’s learning to sign, what an absolutely amazing human being?” Kihyun stops skipping, letting Changkyun walk at a casual pace once again down the street, holding the younger’s hand in both of his, a light blush on his face, and a smile that could light up the dark corners of Changkyun’s heart.

 

“He’s lovely, I’m glad we found him again at the classes, and he seems to be a sucker for your voice Kyunnie”

 

“You say that as if you aren’t an absolute sucker for my voice as well Ki”

 

“Okay yeah, you’re right”

 

\-- --

  
  


Hoseok is sitting on the bench, waiting for the train after his gym session with Jackson, going over last week’s signs in his head, as he waits for the train to pull up. Unfortunately the carriages are all pretty full, so Hoseok walks to the other side of the train and puts his headphones in, holding onto the pole, arm tensing as he tries to keep balance as the train pulls away. He fails to notice, for the first few stops, the brunette and blonde smiling at him and trying to catch his eye as they sit across from Hoseok, a free seat between the two, but when the train pulls up at one stop that for some reason had more than triple of every other stop, Hoseok looks across the train carriage for a free seat, eyes landing on Changkyun, who smiles as soon as he sees that Hoseok recognised them. When Hoseok manages to squish his way to sit with the two boys, he ends up pressed a little too close up against Changkyun, Kihyun basically sitting in Changkyun’s lap as the three of them try to fit in the seat without blocking part of the walkway in the middle of the carriage. 

 

Much to Hoseok’s surprise, Changkyun doesn’t squirm to get out of the way, he actually leans his head against Hoseok’s bare shoulder, still in his sleeveless tank from gym, and surprisingly, it doesn’t make Hoseok too warm, his ears just slowly turn bright red, his face following soon after. Like the little devil he is though, Changkyun decides that turning Hoseok bright red with just leaning on him was not enough, so he turns to his not so subtle flirting, that Hoseok still seems oblivious to even after the trio’s little cafe date. Kihyun watches with a smile on his face, enjoying seeing how flustered Hoseok was getting on the train.

“Hoseok did you just come from the gym? You’re looking so strong today” Hoseok turns redder than Kihyun and Changkyun thought possible, hiding his face in his hands with a little squeak, and Kihyun grins, knowing that he’s trying so hard not to lose his entire cool in the middle of a train. Hoseok peaks through his fingers at Changkyun, who has a little smirk, and his eyebrows raised innocently

“What?” Changkyun says, knowing full well that his deep voice will only fluster Hoseok more

 

“Are you flirting with me, Changkyun?” Hoseok squeaks out, his voice quiet and uneasy, but before Changkyun has a chance to reply, Kihyun laughs a little, grinning as he speaks up

 

“We’ve been flirting since we met you Hoseok, thanks for taking notice” Kihyun smiles like the sun, watching as Hoseok’s face turns into blank confusion, before turning into absolute glee, he lets out a little giggle that absolute takes out Changkyun’s heart, making him lose his cool facade and try to restrain his own giggle.

 

“Oh okay” Hoseok basically whispers, voice much higher in pitch than usual, his gay panic setting in, just in time for them to have to get off the train to go to their sign classes.

 

While walking, Hoseok and Changkyun both manage to calm down a little, Kihyun grinning with the power of the sun while watching them both have a gay panic while trying to get to the leisure centre just fine. The duo seem to calm down before they pass Woojin’s cafe, and with a little courage, Kihyun walks in between the two, slotting his fingers into the hands of both of the boys, finding familiar comfort in the delicate hands of Changkyun, and a protecting strength in the soft hands of Hoseok.

 

The trio are a blushing mess when they reach the leisure centre, but Hoseok smiles like he never had before, because maybe sometimes you can find happiness in the beautiful strangers on the train, a quick glance at the soft brown curls, and the piercing gaze of the wonderful blonde. And maybe sometimes, the happiness of that moment finds that it wasn’t enough for you to enjoy it just once, so it finds you, letting you bask in its warmth, and find home in the hearts of the two people who you never thought that fate would allow. Sometimes you can have a gift of happiness, and sometimes the gift of happiness finds that you were the real gift, and that gift can stay, warm and comforting, learning a language for you instead of with you, small morning texts when Hoseok is seated at the front desk of the gym before sunrise, the morning customers trickling in.

 

In the brunette and the blonde, Hoseok finds his home, and in the boy with the black curls and the lisp, Changkyun and Kihyun find the person they were missing, without knowing they were missing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed this! Let me know how it made you feel by leaving a comment or kudos, or even hit me up on twitter @renjunsrey if you'd like to cry over how lovely the MX boys are!
> 
> Have a wonderful week my friends! I'll be back with more writing when I'm not working my ass off for uni and my internship at the museum.
> 
> Feel free to suggest some Deaf au ideas you would love to see as well! I'm always open to more ideas that I can expand on!


End file.
